Bane take bellwood
thumbbane take bellwood es un corto de ben 10 chaos of the world la serie premisa bane llega a bellwood con un reactor de protones heradado de malware. trama: bane secuestra un avion privado a bellwood pero es interceptado por los plomeros plomero 1: hableme sobre bane por que secuestra este avion plomero 2:tu silencio lo dice todo bane : que milagro que haya plomeros cerca de los mercernarios plomero1: cual es el motivo que llegas a secuestrarnos bane: es mi plan maestro plomero 1: felicitaciones tu plan es un exito cual es el siguiente bane : estrellar este avion (con una sonrisa malvada) y sin sobrevivientes bane golpea al plomero 1 y 2 pero caen heridos mientras el avion de a poco empieza perder vuelo hacen explotar el ala bane queda en el aire. acto seguido secuestra al copiloto bane :vamos a llegar jajajajaajaja copiloto: mayday maday maday alguien escucha bane agarra el copiloto y lo extrangula hasta el punto de dejarlo inconciente mercenario le dice a bane has encendido el fuego bane si el fuego renace bane tranquiliza al plomero 1y 2 plomeros:agggggggggg bane: tranquilos la ayuda llegara y los rescata un avion de bane segunda parte: ben y rook estaban en la base de plomeros cuando surge una noticia que una avion fue secuestrado con plomeros y parecen que estan en peligro el abuelo max investiga pero cae en una trampa de tierra movedizas y ve que la seguridad de la ciudad pende de un hilo mercenario frances : señor es un genio bane: no me subestimes bicho de las cloacas mercenario frances : nunca sir pelon con mascara bane: que es lo que dijiste insecto mercenario frances: nada (bane lo empuja al suelo y lo empieza asfixiar por el peso) mercenario frances: (tose tose y mas tos) parece que rompiste una costilla bane: en serio mercenario frances : usted usted bane:que? mercenario frances: nunca podra con ben tennyson y los plomeros (lo termina matandolo) en otro lado ben y rook conversan con cooper daniels sobre un posible complot con bane y malware sobre estallar la ciudad ben: que tenemos aqui rook:al chico inteligente mas inteligente que los galvans en tecnologia cooper: a ese tal bane y malware no lo conosco ben :(se transforma en rath) enojado por no decir la verdad le quiebra el tobillo cooper: aaaaah aahhh ahhh ok ok te dire tres claves pero espera hay mas en otro lado:::... malware despierta y empieza a destruir lo que encuentra malware: al fin tendre mi venganza contra el mundo y con el chico que me congelo bane aparece detras del hielo malware asustado le dice malware : quien eres bane: soy tu aliado contra ben tennyson y no tendre compasion con nadie malware: como se si tu no me traicionaras como ha pasado en otras ocasiones con otros personajes aborrecibles como vilgax y albedo bane: yo tengo cosas pendientes con ese abuelo max malware ataca con todo a bane y lo noquea malware va darle el ultimo golpe a bane y bane despierta bane::muere bicho tomare posesion de tu armeria malware le pregunta por que usa una mascara y bane le dice por que hace mucho tuvo un problema con eon bane hiere a malware en otro lado de la ciudad ben tennyson y un equipo de plomeros ve algo moverse en las alcantarillas y ben se transforma en insectoide y ve a mercernarios construyendo una maquina y hieren a insectoide y el sale disparado a la superficie los plomeros les preguntan que es lo que vio y el no responde y se va del lugar. bane toma el canal de will harangue y manda una advertencia a todos en la ciudad. guardia afroamericano: quien eres tu bane: tu vas a quedarte aqui hombre negro guardia :no puedo permitirlo bane:lo siento (le rompe las piernas) bane: asi podras ver el show de harangue hahahahahaha will: en otro tema el 34% de las personas estan dejando a ben tennyson es una buena noticia no crees hank: si por otra parte han subido los impuestos guardia : violacion de perimetro aahahahaahaahahaaha noooooo mis costillas disparos y mas disparos gritos de miedo will: tu eres tu bane: permiteme harangue harangue: o si maestro bane: chupamedias igual que todos ustedes bane se dirige a la ciudad y ben le toma por sorpresa afuera del canal lo cual no sabe nada bane ben: vamos podemos con el gwen: el tiene una boma de protones que malware le dio kev: yo podria desactivarla si distraen a bane ben :ok bane: ciudadanos de bellwood la ciudad quedara en buenas manos las mias por lo tanto se declara el toque de queda si ustedes salen mis amigos haran explotar la ciudad en mil pedazos haran juicios antes de los corruptos el motin sera repartido esta ciudad sobrevivira si los plomeros saben hacer su labor pero empezemos a dar justicia liberando a los prisioneros del proyector harangue: esto es una broma debe ser el dia de los inocentes bane: esto no es broma no es dia de los inocentes ah se me olvida algo harangue harangue: que es lo que me vas a hacer bane hace señas a dos mercenarios ponen una bomba de tiempo en el canal el cual estalla junto con harangue y a las personas adentro ya que bane habria salido por una via de emergencia. ben: no soporto mas es hora de ser heroe y se transforma en bloxx y espera bane bloxx:pagaras caro banecito bane:que significa todo esto kevin: es hora de patearte (absorbe roca) gwen: no pierdan la paciencia chicos rook: deberian hacerle caso a la señorita bloxx: cumpliras tu setencia gwen encierra a bane en mana bane: tu confianza es tu debilidad bloxx se destranforma ben: no me digas bane: si te digo ben: basta bane dime tu cometido bane: nunca ben: asi que nunca bane se libera y rompe un muro de congreto y escapa entre la oscuridad ben: tenemos menos de 24 hrs para detenerlo kevin: llamo al celular de cooper y no me contesta ben: a lo mejor esta en problemas kevin: no creo pero voy averiguar gwen: pobre cooper (kevin mira a gwen de una cara u otra) en otra lado malware despierta malware: en donde estoy bane: en mis territorios y ahora me perteneces malware: quee? bane: esto no te va a doler bane se acerca a malware y lo tortura mercenario con laser: señor tenemos poco tiempo para accionar la bomba hay una interrupcion llega el abuelo max con su traje de plomero max: ha llega tu fin bane bane: abuelo max que alegria tenerte aqui por otra parte pense que te habias muerto pero como ha pasado el tiempo cuentame como estan tus nietos(bane lo distrae mientras malware recodificado prepara la bomba) max: no caere en tu trampa bane bane: trampa? max: si bane: dejemonos de protocolos bane: abuelo max mira alla esta esta verdona max : donde bane golpea ferozmente a el abuelo max pero el abuelo lo electrocuta bane: tus juegos de plomeria no funcionan contra mi max. pero pero pero aggg bane: llevenlo a la prision al viejicillo kevin: cooper estas ahi cooper cooper amarrado con cinta en la boca kevin: estas bien cooper: me han robado las investigacion y yo soy el creador de bane kevin: que es lo dices flashback relato de cooper hace años cuanto tenia 8 unos señores me secuestraron para poder hacer un super proyecto como el super soldado como en los comics habia un hombre que tenia cancer y lo querian curar y para eso necesitaban una mente avanzada pero ese experimento no resulto y bane escapo a suiza y se escondio hasta tener madurez y regresar a la ciudad ha cobrar venganza sobre los demas fin del recuerdo. kevin: te llevare para que tennyson te interrogue cooper: ok afuera hay mercenarios esperando a que kevin y cooper salgan y puedan atacarlos kevin: nos rodean es una trampa cooper me tendiste una trampa cooper: eras tu o yo kevin: atencion tennyson tennyson (se corta la señal de las placas) cooper escapa pero es atropellado por un convoy kevin sale una camioneta de un vecino ben: quedan 16hrs para que estalle la bomba y no tenemos como detenerla rook: puedes transformate en el alien x ben: nooo basta rook rook: el magistrado tennyson no ha llegado que es lo que le habra pasado ben: no puede ser el abuelo max en una cueva........ max: alguien me escucha ayudaaaaaaaaaa bane: hola max: que es lo que me vas hacer bane: bien te torturare con todo lo preciado y lo mas queridos max: a quienes bane: tus nietos max:no te metas con mis nietos por favor nno bane: pobrecillo la ciudad quedara a mitad de oscuras y yo reinare con mis mercenarios y provocare el nuevo orden mundial max: estas demente bane: si ahora estoy demente pero haces 6 años no me tomaban antencion verdad pero ahora que tengo a la ciudad a pies para arriba me tienene miedo respeto. ben: me vengare de bane vamos rook kevin: cooper es un traidor gwen: que es lo que dices ben: mientes gwen: estas celoso de cooper acaso kevin: no me creen tengo la grabacion ben: muestrala kevin: ok ok despues de verla ben: tomaremos carta al asunto gwen: ok ben me voy ben: no me puedes dejar prima gwen: esta ciudad esta perdida me voy a anodyne kevin: entonces me dejaras aqui en la tierra gwen: sii kevin: ok es un adios rook : no pueden dejar al magistrado tennyson en esa cueva y con esos matones ire al rescate ben : yo te sigo colega en la casa de gwen gwen: me ire de aqui para poder refugiarme gwen penso que la mama le iba a hablar gwen: mami estas ahi bane: si hijita soy yo gwen: pasa bane aparece con la madre de gwen amarrada bane. gwen tennyson bonito vecindario gwen: tu debes ser bane suelta a mi madre ahora en este instante bane. podemos tener una charla gwen: suelta a mi madre ahora (enojada) bane: mira niña magica la brujeria no es buena gwen: mira como sabes que yo soy una anodita bane:te tengo una sorpresa tu abuelo max cayo en combate y lo tengo prisionero quieres que lo libere bueno me debes un favor gwen: no te debo nada a ti bane saca un celular con una grabacion que dice asi: gwen ben y kevin hagan caso lo que diga bane ya que el tiene una bomba nuclear y no podran detenerla jamas ahora estoy herido pero no importa pase lo que pase estare junto a ustedes adios mi nieta preferida. fin de la transmision bane: ahora dime donde esta tu novio y tu primo gwen. atras de ti gwen : empuja a bane cayendose por las escaleras bane: destruye la casa de gwen y gwen libera a su madre y la salva junto a ella mientras malware construye la bomba llega ben y rook al escondite de bane malware: listo estallido en menos de 24 hrs ben y rook: donde esta el abuelo max malware aparece entre las sombras ben: malware lo sabia bane:y no es todo ben : esperen trabajan junto s rook y ben: hahahaha bane: de que se rie no sabian que la risa abunda en la boca del tonto rook: si lo sabia ben: basta ahora al abuelo max de vuelta y la ciudad de nuevo a la normalidad bane: jajaaaa empieza una batalla campal ben se transforma en eco eco el cual noquea a bane y el cae inconciente mientras rook pelea con malware . bane: se despierta y golpea a eco eco y a sus clones ben pasa a fuego y bane es inmunerable fuego: quemate peladito jajjaja bane: pedazo de roca el fuego no mo me llega ni hasta los talones fuego : oh oh bane: en las manos tenia una mini manguera bane: estas ardiendo resfrecate un poquillo fuego se destranforma malware golpea a rook y rook aprendio a defenderse con los puños y golpeo a malware pero malware le disparo un laser y y rook y malware se escondio detras de bane la cuenta iba hacia atras 24:52-24:45 ben se transforma en feedback y absorbe y neutraliza a malware y lo vence y solo queda bane bane: se sacrificaran por su ciudad rook y ben: haremos lo posible por detenerte y empieza la segunda patita de golpes bane golpea ferozmente a feedback y a rook lanzandolos por los aires y ben se destransforma y pelea sin transformarse en ningun alien y rook lo defiende bane: jamas podran determe jamas diciendoles a rook y a ben ben tiene un plan y para poder conseguirlo tendran que hacer maniobras jamas hechas y bane golpea a ben de nuevo ben ve que la mascara de bane libera un gas hediondo a morfina y continuan peleando hasta no dar mas la cuenta regresiva va en 19:56 y llega el refuerzo de kevin y gwen y los plomeros gwen: ve como detenerla y kevin se une a la batalla bane golpea a ben rook y kevin ultimo le lanza una roca que le rompe la mascara y bane se empienza a sofocar no poder respirar y empienza golpear como tonto y ben se transforma en cuatrobrazos y lo en en dos a un agujero oscuro abajo lleno de pirañas bane: yo como es quee volvieron rook se deshace de los mercenarios y libera a el abuelo max y un mercenario lanza una bomba y estalla en donde estaban todos los mercernarios . bane en su ultimo aliento les dice que lo siente por que golpeo a su abuelo y dice que no quiere morir a manos de las pirañas bane: lo siento mucho por el asunto del abuelo max lo siento kevin: pagaras caro bane por tus fechorias bane apunto de caerse bane: nooo quiero morir noo y se suelta y cae sobre las pirañas pirañas comiendolo grrrrrrr auxilio auxilio gr grrrrrrr lo unico que quedo de bane fue la mascara gwen mira la cuenta regresiva y va en 1:50 y no podra detenerla rook : transformate en alien x podras ben se transforma en alien x ben: bellicus serena ayudenme con la bomba de tiempo y poder salvar la tierra y el universo por favor se lo suplico serena y belicus: ok pero ultimo favor ben: ok la cuenta regresiva iba en 00:08 00:05 00:02 00:01 y hizo explosion el planeta pero bellicus y serena lo reconstruyeron el planeta al final ben rook gwen y el abuelo max sobrevivieron cooper daniels revive con una nueva forma el corto termina con el doctor psychobos preparando un nuevo virus llamado psychobis evento importantes bane y malware hacen una alianza la ciudad se vuelve un caos en este corto fallecieron muchos personajes pero volvieron a la vida gracias a alien x excepto bane heroes: ben rook plomeros gwen kevin verdona (mencionada) lily tennyson plomeros secuestrados abuelo max cooper guardia afroamericano hank villanos bane malware pirañas (al final) dr psychobos mercenarios doctores aliens rath eco eco insectoide fuego alien x feedback bloxx curiosidades bane es villano de batman pero el doctor psychobos lo trajo la segunda parte sera del doctor psychobos Categoría:Cortos Categoría:Episodios